


Five Times Raffin Kissed Bann and One Time He Didn't

by milksfavourite



Category: Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksfavourite/pseuds/milksfavourite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>s/o to those who've left comments and kudos recently. this chapter is for you. never would have gotten written otherwise.</p></blockquote>





	1. The (not so) Flavoured Kiss.

"Bann, you'll help me with anything, won't you?" Raffin says, plunking himself down on the bigger boy's bed where he lay reclining, medical tome on his knees. Raff himself leans against Bann's legs, chin on his knees.

Bann doesn't even look up from his book. "What mad idea have you gotten into your head now?" He asks, daring a peek at the blue-haired prince. Raffin is chewing on his lip as he always does when he's thoughtful. Bann bites his own lip and looks away. Raff is silent for a moment and Bann tries to return to reading but the words aren't making any sense anymore. Not that they did before, he thinks with a sniff. This book had simply been a task to distract him from sight of Raff training with the Lady Katsa in the sparring courtyard. Raff had been pinned in mud more times than usual, eyes bluer than his hair shining in a mud smeared face as he laughed and tussled with his cousin.

"Can I kiss you?" Raff asks suddenly, snapping Bann out of his reverie.

"What?!" He says, snapping his book shut and setting it aside.

"Just as experiment." Raff continues, eager to placate his friend. "I've been working on creating a tablet that flavours your tongue to enhance the pleasure in kissing."

"Wha- I've never seen you working on this." Bann splutters. "When did y- why me?" He asks the question in the forefront of his mind first.

"Well, I can't exactly go kissing servants, can I? If my tablet works as it should, they might think I taste so good and want to kiss me all the time." Raff explains patiently.

_The problem is, so might I_ , Bann thinks, _even if it doesn't work _. "Just an experiment?" He asks, and the prince nods. Bann sighs quickly and nods resolutely. "Where's the tablet then?" He asks.__

"Oh, I took it already." Raff says, shrugging as he shoulders between Bann's legs so they're face to face. "Ready?"

Bann almost shakes his head, almost admits he can't do this, but he nods none the less. Raff is his friend and he wants to help him, and he's also a prince, so Bann should help him anyway.

He's so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly misses Raff closing the distance between them, and pressing their mouths together. They stay, pressed like that, for a long second before pulling away. "This isn't going to work." Raff huffs, and Bann's heart falls. "Just let me..."

The prince wriggles backwards until he's off the bed before pressing Bann's knees so his legs are flat. Raff nods, and climbs onto the bed, straddling Bann before settling in his lap. "This is better."

Bann nods wordlessly, too nervous to speak. He swallows and closes his eyes as Raffin leans forward to connect their lips again. It's just as chaste as their first kiss until Raff opens his mouth and lets his tongue prod at Bann's lips. Bann's mouth falls open in shock, and he feels Raffin's tongue, warm and slick, over his own. Dimly, he notices that Raffin doesn't taste like anything in particular, just warm and wet. Raffin pulls away with a small murmur. "Fascinating."

Bann's eyes pop open; he hadn't realised they were still closed. "What's fascinating?" He asks.

Raffin pulls away and climbs off the bed. "Nothing." He yawns, stretching his arms above his head and revealing a small strip of pale stomach. "My tablet didn't work." He adds in response to Bann's staring.

Bann shakes his head. "You didn't taste like anything." He says. "Do you need some help with the making of it?" He asks, suddenly eager to be around this more; maybe Raff will use him as a test subject again.

"No, I'm okay. I'll probably forget about it anyway." He says. "It was a dumb idea."

_I don't think so. Not if I get to kiss you_ , Bann thinks, but he doesn't say anything as Raffin leaves.


	2. The Bath Tub Kiss.

"Baaaaaaaaaann!" Raffin calls from the tub. "Bann! I need you!" He almost screams.

The other boy skids into the bathing room to find the prince submerged in a fragrant, steaming bath, head against a rolled up towel. He looks the epitome of relaxation. "Raffin..." Bann sighs. "What do you need?" He asks, wandering over to the blue-haired prince. He can see the beginnings of Raffin's blond colour growing in, and he's a little relieved. Though he always looks good to Bann, Raffin does suit his natural fair hair better than this ridiculous colour.

"Kiss me." Raff says, interrupting the taller boy's train of thought.

"Raffin..." Bann starts.

"Please?" Raffin says. "I need to check something."

"While you're in the bath?" Bann asks in disbelief.

"Does it bother you?" Raffin asks, raising his eyebrows at the bigger boy.

Bann feels his cheeks grow hot, but shakes his head. "No, I guess not."

"Good, now come here." Raffin lifts a dripping hand and beckons. Bann moves closer and is relieved to see that the water is cloudy enough to obscure Raffin's dignity. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen the prince naked before, but never like this. And Raff had certainly never asked Bann to kiss him while he was naked. He stops next to the tub and waits for the prince's instruction.

"Oh for Middlun's sake, Bann. Come here." Raffin reaches up and Bann leans down. Once the taller boy is in reach, Raffin wraps a wet hand around his neck and pulls him so they're inches apart. "Alright?" He asks softly, breath fanning over Bann's face.

"Fine." Bann replies, more unsteady than he'd like.

Raffin squeezes the back of Bann's neck before leaning in and closing the small gap between their mouths.

There's no moment of chaste pressure this time, Raffin's tongue seeking entry immediately and Bann lets him in without hesitation. They stay like that, tongues pressing and pushing against each other, slick and hot, until Bann's back begins to ache from the terrible angle. He begins to pulls away reluctantly and Raffin makes a soft noise of objection, teeth closing over Bann's lower lip and. 

_biting_. Bann lurches forward without thinking and launches himself headlong into the tub on top of the prince. There's a moment of stillness as they both process what had happened then they're shoving and pulling and most of the water ends up on the floor before Bann is standing beside the bath, dripping wet, achingly hard, and still fully clothed. "My apologies, Prince Raffin." He says formally, trying vainly to cover his embarrassment. He bows shortly and flees, leaving Raffin stunned and alone.


	3. The Celebratory Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to those who've left comments and kudos recently. this chapter is for you. never would have gotten written otherwise.

"You're too tense." Bann says, pressing his hands into the prince's chest. "Relax."

Raffin makes a noise, sharp and annoyed. "If I relax, I can't draw it back as far."

"If you don't relax, your aim will be shaky." Bann says, nudging Raffin's arm up a tiny bit and doing it again when the shorter boy lowers it.

"You're as bad as bloody Katsa." Raffin scowls at Bann as the servant moves around to survey Raffin's posture from the front.

"Excepting the fact that, unlike the Lady Katsa, I'm not likely to shoot you if you argue with me. Ah-ah." He says when Raffin's laughter lets his arms relax.

Raffin throws the bow at the ground. "My arms are tired. Why don't you do it?"

Bann picks the bow up, ever patient. He notches the arrow, draw and releases. The arrow crackles through the air and hits the centre of the target just off to the right, sinking deep into the covered straw. He offers the bow back to Raffin with a bow.

Raffin scowls and snatches it off him and Bann doesn't even try to suppress his smirk. He leans past the prince and plucks another arrow free from the bucket they're in and hands it over.

"Once more." He presses.

It takes three more shots until Raffin even hits the target, the arrow tearing a whole in the painted fabric. The next shot is better, only a little off centre.

Bann stands behind Raffin, correcting his posture and grip with feather light touches, barely glancing his fingertips over the prince's skin. "Once more." He speaks this right into the prince's ear and feels Raffin shudder. Bann swallows hard and takes a risk.

He slides his hand forward, up over Raff's shaky stomach to his chest. Insistent fingers force the prince's shoulder back a little further, pressing it into Bann's. He leans in, sighting along the arrow as he imagines Raffin is doing. One more touch on Raffin's slim wrist.

"Release."

Raffin lets the arrow fly, and they're both as tense as marble in the second it takes the arrow to hit its mark. Dead centre. Bann lets his breath out in a rush and steps back with a whoop.

"You did it!" He shouts, clasping the prince's shoulders and shaking him. Raffin is unresponsive to Bann's cheering, his eyes searching Bann's face even as he's shaken. Bann stops and releases his grip on the shorter boy. "Raff?"

Raffin lunges. Bann is on his back in the mud before he can blink, Raffin's mouth hot and frantic against his. His mind can't catch up but when it does, his hands fly up to cup the prince's face as he attempts to slow the kiss into something manageable. Unintentionally, something akin to a moan escapes him.

Raffin freezes. No, no, no, no, please no. He pulls away and Bann knows better than to stop him. He lays on his back in the damp dirt as Raffin gathers himself to his feet.

"You are dismissed for this evening. Thank you for your help." His words are perfectly princely and cold. Bann watches him walk away before dropping his head back against the ground and groaning.


	4. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i can't thank you guys enough for your support. thanks for not giving up on me or this fic.

Bann knocks on the door and waits for a response. 

"Come in," he hears the prince call so he opens the door and steps inside. Leaning against the door to close it, he waits for Raffin to look at him.

The prince is hunched over his desk, scrawling something furiously. He glances over at Bann and stops. Looks up again at him, and says: "Usually you don't knock."

Bann opens his mouth and can't speak. He clears his throat. "Yes, well, your father has been tough on servants not following orders and I thought best not to upset his son."

"You're not a damn servant, Bann, for Middlun's sake. You're my friend." Raffin scowls. He rises from his seat and the few feet between them is tense with awkwardness. 

Bann is silent. Raffin is looking anywhere but at him.

"I think we shoul-"

"I want to apolgi-"

They both stop. Bann waits. Raffin sighs and sits down again.

"I want to apologise for my behaviour the other day. I conducted myself very poorly and it wasn't very princely of me." He says quietly. "I'm not entirely sure what came over me, I hope you can forgive me."

Bann suddenly feels ill, and he's fairly certain heartbreak is written on his face but he swallows it down.

"There is nothing to forgive, my lord." His voice is tight, and he can feel his jaw starting to ache from how hard his teeth are clenched. He bows lowly. 

Raffin scowls again and stands up to pull Bann up. "You don't bow to me. You're my dearest friend, Bann. I don't want to be anything more." 

Bann glances at Raffin's hands on his shoulders. "You're my best friend too, Raff. You know that." He smiles. Raffin smiles back, but it's weak and watery. The prince pulls him into a hug that's more intimate than Bann is used to; Raffin's face pressed into his neck as the shorter boy strains on his tiptoes. He wraps his arms around the prince and lets himself sink into the hug. Raffin pulls away, slowly and, if Bann lets himself imagine, reluctantly.

"What would I do without you?" Raffin says. He grabs both of Bann's hands and brings them to his mouth, pressing them into his lips. Bann feels the kiss like fire and gasps. Raffin's eyes dart to his and he knows. Bann draws his hands back and tries to act casual as panic eats him up.

"I don't know, die, probably." He says, too loud, carding his hands through his hair and trying to make the space between them look natural instead of an act of self defence.

"What is going on with you?"

"What, nothing. What's going on with you?" Bann demands, voice shrill. This is bad. This is very bad and Bann doesn't know how to stop it. Raffin's stepping closer and Bann can only back away so far. His back is against the wall and Raffin is closing in on him. 

The prince is inches away and in a second he's going to touch Bann and destroy him. "Bann? Is there something wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Raffin, what are you doing?" Bann asks. Raffin must know what he's doing, he must. Why is he torturing Bann like this?

The prince's hands land on the wall either side of Bann, caging him in. Bann struggles with the flight or fight instinct that's raging inside him, unsure whether to push Raffin away, or try to break out of the prison Raffin has trapped him in.

Raffin is still moving closer, his face looming despite Bann being considerably taller. His eyes are locked on Bann's face, blue gaze piercing him like a knife. Unwillingly, Bann's gaze drops to the prince's mouth just as Raffin is licking his lips.

Pink lips dampened by an even pinker tongue then trapped in white teeth and worried at.

"Bann?"

Bann, horrifyingly, whimpers. His eyes leap to Raffin's, mortified at the noise he's made. There's nothing in Raffin's face except, dare he even think it, longing.

"Bann, I'm going to kiss you now. Is that alright?" Raffin voice is soft, as though he's speaking to a frightened animal.

Bann can't speak, can't believe this, can't trust himself to even move. He stares imploring at Raffin, pleading with him to understand.

It seems the prince does, as, to the sound of worlds shattering, he leans forward and presses his lips to Bann's.

It's not electric, not shocking, just lips against lips until Bann opens his mouth slightly and feels the wet drag of Raffin's lower lip against his. Their mouths slot together and Bann is lost.

His hands untangle themselves from the knots they've been wrung into and clutch, desperately, at Raffin's loose tunic. He nearly moans when Raffin moves his hands too; one to Bann's waist, and the other into his brown curls. 

They stand there, against the wall, mouths sliding together and hands grasping and grabbing until Bann's lips are numb and he's gasping for air.

Pulling back far enough to see Raffin's face, he's shocked. Raffin's lips are puffy and swollen red, and his eyes are bright with arousal. Raffin looks... ravished and Bann can scarcely believe he's the cause.

Raffin's hand cups his cheek, thumb moving in tiny strokes against Bann's skin and Bann leans into the touch.

"It's late. Come to bed." Raffin says gently.

Bann feels himself tense in surprise and Raffin pulls away immediately.

"Raff-" he tries to stop the prince and plead with him to understand. 

"Bann, you should have told you didn't... I thought you wanted me to..." Raffin looks appalled. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Bann opens his mouth and no sound comes out.

Raffin covers his face with his hands. "Please go." He says. "I am so sorry, my friend. Please leave me."

With every instinct in his body screaming at him to go to Raffin, Bann leaves.


End file.
